Time after Time
by Angel Grrl
Summary: Everyone has a soul mate. Everyone has a guardian angel. Two guardian angels decide to prevent two soulmates from being together...however true love has plans for them. u/m (Chapters 3&4 have been revised)
1. Meeting in New Orleans

Time After Time  
  
Dedicated to my own Guardian Angel   
  
The nights of New Orleans were always somehow hotter than the days. Maybe it was the active nightlife or it could have the frying of the fresh craw daddies from the Gulf. However, on this particular night, the moon was full and the night was boiling hot. Mardi Gras was upon the land, and everyone was celebrating. The schools were closed and not one body had been at work that day. All of whome were much more interested in attaining several hundred strands of brightly coloured beads and challenging their own bodies to a drinking contest.  
Serenity had always enjoyed Mardi Gras. It was a time of celebration for her, almost like a rebirth. Instead of joining in the festivities, she was much more content to simply stand against the crowd and observe. If any passers-by were to have seen her, carefully shrouded in shadow against the old church, it would have appeared that she was waiting for someone. A long lost love perhaps, they mused to themselves. Nothing could be further from the truth.  
She had no desire to be in love, nor to participate in the acts of love. She saw them as pointless and as a waste of perfectly good body heat. Many would disagree with her, but she usually paid them no heed. If they didn't want her opinion, then they never should have included her in the conversation.   
So, she simply sat and watched the party-goers. Watching and waiting... It was at this time that a shadow began to approach her. Peering at it from the corner of her silver eye, she noticed it was in the shape of a man. As he drew nearer, her eyes narrowed in hate and annoyance. It was only Endymion. Nothing to worry about.   
Turning back to the party at hand she pointedly ignored him. Of course, it wasn't helping that he was standing so close to her.   
''Nice night, isn't it Serenity?"  
She never looked at him, but merely nodded her head and kept her eyes focused on the fireworks that now lit the musky sky. Neither talked again, until the fireworks ceased and only then was it a brief pause. She turned to him slowly.  
"What do you want Endymion? They have not been born yet and I have no business with you,"  
"Ahh, but you do Serenity. You do,"  
"How so?"  
Their conversation was interrupted by a loud bang and the sound of a motorcycle roaring away, carrying some young drunk youth yelling wildly into the night. His girlfriend clutching madly to his back for safety. The two stared after them until they could no longer be seen, both feeling relief from the brief interruption.  
"Why do you hate me so? I have not wronged you,"  
Her silver eyes flashed in anger.  
"I despise you for being you. Isn't that enough?"  
She turned away from him, seeking refuge in the trunk of the tree.   
"I do not believe that that wood is more interesting than me..."  
"You're right. It's not that much more interesting...but it is a lot more charming than a --"  
Serenity was cut off by a tinkling in her ear. The same tinkling that she had come to know and fear for 600 years. Her charge was being born. She looked over at Endymion who also heard the tinkling of his charge. She nodded her head curtly to him, and (as if they had been there all along) unfolded two huge white wings from behind her back. Stretching momentarily, she flew into the night sky, leaving her partner behind.  
Yes, she and Endymion were partners. They had to be. For 600 years, they had had the "pleasure" of being together. They were the Guardians. The one being that protects that one certain human until the end of its days. The Guardian must also make sure that its charge finds its soulmate. Serenity's charge had just been born and his name was Motoki.   
He would live until he was 83 years old, have one child, and three grandchildren. He would also marry a woman named Reika. Reika's guardian was Endymion.   
Serenity hated Endymion. 


	2. The Delivery Room

A/N: Ok peoples. Here is the next chapter in the story! Hopefully no one will kill me for killing off a certain character. Thanks soooo much to myreviewers AngelicMoonDJ,Alisa, Kit, Dao, and Stephiroth. I love you guys!!!! ^_^ On with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own much....besides the idea.  
  
  
Time After Time  
  
  
The hospital was such a sickeningly shade of sterile white, which was accented by a horrid electric lime green. The floor amplified every noise, including the steps of Serenity as she walked. As she moved swiftly through the children's ward, they took no notice of her. She was simply a very beautiful mother, they assumed, visiting a child.   
The children knew. They watched her in awe as she moved throughout the floor. To them she was one of the "shining people" who took kids to Heaven. They were not afraid. They waved and smiled to her, and were delighted when she did the same. She was not here for them. Her prize lay just ahead of her.  
She stopped in front of the delivery room doors and listened. Waiting to hear that cry in her ear that would ensure her charge's protection. She was waiting....and then she saw him. She turned her head in his direction watching him. Looking at the man with the sad, lonely face as he moved throughout the delivery room. It was a sad job for him.   
She watched as he stopped in front of a small young mother having her first child. It had been a difficult birth and there were complications. He looked at her.....and she looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he waved his hand, as if to say 'it's not necessary'.  
The mother looked towards her baby as he was being cleaned and weighed. She was waiting for that one last moment. Finally, a nurse brought her baby to her and he was laid upon her chest.   
"Hi...I'm your mommy,"  
Her child looked at her with blue eyes and held his arms out for her. She brought her finger close to him so he could touch her. He clutched it in his tiny hands and suckled on it. She laughed slightly and then let her head fall back on her pillow. So tired...and then there was a white light. And she was gone.   
Serenity watched the doctors and nurses scramble over the young mother, trying to revive her, but it was too late. The sad man looked towards Serenity and made his way over towards her.   
"Hello, Serenity,"  
"Hello...how have you been?"  
He said nothing and continued to watch as the doctor finally gave up and called the time of the woman's death. He looked back at her.  
"Has she arrived yet?"  
*sigh* "I'm not sure yet. I'm waiting for the woman,"  
He chuckled slightly and then patted her shoulder.  
"All in good time, Serenity. All in good time,"  
They noticed a man running into the hospital screaming that his wife was in labor. His small son trailing behind him. This was the family Serenity was waiting for.  
"Your charge is here Serenity,"  
"I know,"  
"Why weren't you with him?"  
"Because his little sister was,"  
Nobody saw a little girl with the family, but nestled inside the mother's stomach there was a tiny life. It was flickering, almost like a tiny candle. The child would not survive the birth...Serenity was to take her place.   
Serenity said nothing more and the sad man left her once again. As Serenity stood there watching, she noticed that she too was being watched. It was Motoki. He looked upset.  
"Is my sister going to be ok?"  
Serenity smiled softly and looked into his eyes as she knelt down.   
"Your sister is going to be just like your guardian angel,"  
After saying this, she walked away from him and into the delivery room heading towards the yet un-born Furuhata Unazuki. 


	3. Usagi

A/N: Rewrote this one...it was better than chapter three, but I wasn't happy with it, when I thought back on it. Revision! ^^  
  
Special Thanks:   
  
x-Dark Serenity-x, Stepheroth, Devil Grrl, Kit, Angels Exist, Anne, Michelle, Sailor_Sista, Mystic9, Nikitsuki, Clover, ChibiJ, Mae, Lillian, Sailor_Angel, Usa, Ashlee, LS, and Cr. Without the reviews and the support of these wonderful people, I might not have enough sanity to write.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own much...except some lint. AND THAT YOU CAN'T HAVE!!!   
  
Time After Time   
  
The first thing Motoki sensed when he awoke that morning was that he was being watched very carefully. He casually opened one green eye and glared at the azure eyes that belonged to a blonde haired girl leaning on his bed looking up at him. His little sister Usagi was awake. She was always the first one awake lately.   
  
'Never should have bought her the alarm clock,' he thought.   
  
Sitting himself up on one arm, he looked at his little sister as she studied his face. She was a funny thing, he mused to himself. Always watching him like a hawk, like she was his protector or something...even when they were children. He would be climbing the cherry tree in the front of the yard and she would always be watching him. More often than not, she would be begging him to come down and play with her. She still begged him to play with her...even at sixteen years old.   
  
Even at four years old, he knew she wasn't quite normal, but that had never bothered him. When she was born there had been complications. Apparently, she didn't have enough oxygen in the womb and it gave her a developmental disorder. She wasn't mentally retarded or anything, just very slow and very sensitive to things. His parents were going to name her Unazuki, but because she had HOPPED from death to life so quickly they decided to call her Usagi instead. A rabbit...   
  
Breaking him from his reverie, she suddenly smiled at him and ran away downstairs to the breakfast that awaited them. Grinning nonchalantly, he threw himself out of his bed and walked very slowly to the COLD tile bathroom.   
  
--------   
  
It was a typical Sunday morning. The birds were singing and the breakfast was cooking. This was most obvious by the small smoke trail coming from the sausage frying in the pan. For as soon as the bedgraggled youth entered the kitchen, he could truly smell the burning sausage in the pan, see the said smoke trail, and upon closer inspection, could see the charring meat in the pan. All in all, normalcy ruled the day. If he looked quickly enough, he could also see the yellow blur that could only be Usagi, rushing over to the pan before it became Periodic Element Number 6. Lately, she was always helping their mother with breakfast and today she had sausage duty.   
  
Smiling, Motoki casually walked over to the sausage that was already de-greasing on the paper towel and popped it into his mouth before Usagi could swat him with her wooden spoon.   
  
"HEY! That's for everybody, 'Toki!"   
  
"Yes, little sister, but I am 'Motoki the Great' and may all lesser mortals bow before me,"   
  
  
  
She laughed at him and began to make the breakfast plates for the family. It was at this point that Serenity's thoughts began to turn in her head. It was amazingly simple enough to become a part of this family. Motoki did not remember the events in the hospital from so long ago, and never gave any signs otherwise. She had taken Unazaki's place. It was as simple as that. She hadn't murdered her or anything, it had been Unazaki's time to go, despite the extremely short lifespan.   
  
'Besides,' she mused, 'Unazaki was in Heaven now. Probably being trained for her own guardianship,'  
  
She looked towards Motoki to see if he had noticed her musings over the meat. He had not, instead being far more interested in the morning comic strips. She smiled to herself and began to fuss once more with the attempt at making breakfast. She did not notice however, Motoki nearly choking on the crunch breakfast meat. It was at this point, that Motoki decided he might be safer with just some toast. At Usagi's hurt look, however, he smiled meekly and resigned himself to eating the food she had so lovingly prepared.  
  
After managing to hold down the third sausage of the morning, their mother appeared from the garden, holding a basket of freshly picked vegetables. As she put the assorted goodies into the hanging baskets, she asked her son about his new job. Usagi's head shot up, suddenly fully interested.   
  
"'Toki's not going to play with me today?"   
  
"Not today, Usa. But later on I will, alright?"   
  
"No Toki! You're supposed to go with me to the park!!! You promised!!!"   
  
"But Usa--"   
  
"NO!!! YOU PROMISED!"   
  
Crying at his broken promise, she disappeared from the kitchen. Motoki flinched at the sound of the slamming door. Looking towards his mother for sympathy, she sighed and began to help herself to the still blackened sausages and crunch eggs. Her eyes widened at the first bite, but slowly she began to chew, and with great difficulty, managed to swallow. Quickly taking a long drink of safe, store bought orange juice, she turned to her son.  
  
"I know Mom. I know,"  
  
"You'll have to make it up to her, you know,"  
  
"How about I take her to the park this weekend? Think that'll make her forgive me?"  
  
  
  
She kissed her son on the forehead, in a very motherly fashion. The very same one that everybody has received at least once in their lifetime. The very same kiss that says,  
  
'I know you're frustrated, but you're doing the right thing.'  
  
"I know it will. Just remember though, she just doesn't understand. Ok hun?"   
  
"I remember. I love Usa to death, Mom. She's my best friend in the world, but she's just...I don't know...too much sometimes,"   
  
"I understand sweetie," she said, patting his arm and turning towards the living room.  
  
Motoki silently got up from his spot at the table and walked up the stairs to his sisters room. Standing in front of the sign which read "Usa's Domain!", he knocked on the door gently and waited for her to answer. He waited for a minute and then knocked again. When she finally did open the door, he could still see the tear stains on her face.   
  
"I'm sorry that we can't go to the park today, Usa,"   
  
She said nothing to this and continued to look past him into nothingness.  
  
"Ok Usa...how about we go to the park on Saturday? Just the two of us? I'll even pack a picnic lunch!"  
  
Her eyes turned towards him, and he noted that a sparkle had replaced the tears.  
  
  
  
"You pinkie swear?"   
  
"I swear,"  
  
After locking pinkies, she threw herself at him in a giant bear hug. Finally, releasing her captive, she went back into her room and put on her headphones. Motoki watched for just a few more minutes as the slight sound of "Always Look on the Bright Side of Your Life" came out of the headphones. He smiled at her as she lay on her bed, eyes shut and just listening to her music. As he began to close the door to leave, she spoke up.  
  
"I just want to play with you, Toki,"   
  
"I know Usa,"   
  
Smiling, he closed the door. Hurrying down the stairs he called out to his mother that he was leaving. The traditional exchange of 'When will you be home?' and 'Have a good day' occurred and he was out the door and on the road.  
  
Driving along the freeway, he wondered about what sort of people he would meet. If he'd make any lifelong friends, and if this job would totally change his life. He was unaware however, of his companion sitting next to him. And that this person was also wondering what the day would bring...and also dreading the events that were soon about to take place.  
  
A/N: YAY!!! I revised this one too. My fic has now made me happy. ^^ 


	4. Meetings

A/N: Hey guys. Decided to revise this chapter heavily. It didn't sit right with me from the beginning. So, I'm redoing it. Hopefully you'll notice the difference. ^^  
  
Special Thanks: x-Dark Serenity-x, Stepheroth, Devil Grrl, Kit, Angels Exist, Anne, Michelle, Sailor_Sista, Mystic9, Nikitsuki, Clover, ChibiJ, Mae, Lillian, Sailor_Angel, Usa, Ashlee, LS, and Cr. Without the reviews and the support of these wonderful people, I might not have enough sanity to write.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story idea. Please enjoy.   
  
"Meeting"  
  
Serenity could feel him.  
  
She could feel him in her hair, in her skin, in her wings even. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her that HE was there. He, being that plague that bothered all of mankind. He, that had her looking around corners everytime Motoki ran into a pretty girl at school. He, that made her blood boil and her eyes narrow in anger. Those same silver eyes now scanned the unfamiliar surroundings, glancing over the multitude of teenagers being cheered on by invisible guardians. The multitude of beeps and bloops echoing perfectly in her ears as she searched. And then, thinking that maybe her senses weren't as attuned as she perceived them to be, she saw him.  
  
The bastard was leaning casually against the wall, dark bangs were falling into his eyes and he didn't seem to mind blinking them away from time to time. His arms were crossed lazily and his head was lolling back and forth across the green tile. Only when his head lolled in Serenity's direction did he take notice of her presence.   
  
A wry smirk appeared on his face as he straightened himself against the wall and placed his hands behind his back in a mocking form of a bow. She glared at him then, and leaving Motoki to himself, she made her way over to the dark-haired angel.  
  
"Endymion."  
  
"Serenity."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be watching that young lady over there?"  
  
He turned his head to see that indeed there was a young lady, frantically moving from table to table picking up dishes, collecting tips, and exchanging tokens for lost quarters. Her red hair was hanging limply from the once perfect ponytail, and her uniform seemed to have gotten the brunt of a small child's falling ice cream sundae. However, it appeared that in the rush of afternoon highschooler's, she had not had time to change into a fresh uniform.  
  
"Nah, Reika's fine."  
  
A silver eyebrow shot up in disbelief and contempt at his flippant response. She certainly didn't look fine, but Serenity was not one to pry into another angel's business. IF something were indeed too much for his charge to handle, he would intervene. However, if he did not then it would be on his head and not her own. That was her philosophy and she was sticking to it. However, she did feel a small amount of pity for the young, stressed, mortal scurrying about in chocolate stained pants.  
  
"You should still help her,"  
  
"Maybe I don't have to," he smirked.  
  
  
  
Many people have described feeling a sense of cold dread the moment they sense something horrible is about to happen. Serenity closed her eyes in anticipation of the crash that soon followed. For almost as soon as the words left his mouth, did the young Reika slam into Motoki with her arms overloaded with dishes, which crashed to the floor, some broken and almost all of them covered with dried food and other indistinguishable colours. The two pairs of ever watching eyes took in the mess that stood before them, as Motoki became enveloped in various food substances. Serenity only glared out of the corner of her eye at Endymion and watched Motoki help Reika to her feet.  
  
"I am sooo sorry about this sir. I promise I'll-- oh! ew! Your shirt! Um, hold on!" Reika said, running into the back room.  
  
"No, that's ok. I'm fine..." Motoki's words fell on deaf ears.   
  
The unseen pair behind them watched with mild interest.  
  
"See, my boy's a gentleman,"  
  
"Your boy needs to learn to get out of the way,"  
  
She was back in no less than ten seconds with a rag in her hands and patted at his shirt in a motherly tone, that's embedded into all young women, as she tried to make the multitude of colours disappear from his shirt...the very same shirt, she noticed, that she was wearing sans chocolate. The sudden realisation hit her quite suddenly.  
  
"Are you--are you the new employee?"  
  
"Actually, yes! Yes I am. I'm Motoki Fu--"  
  
"Hi! I'm Reika!" she said, extending her free hand.  
  
"Ooh, she's quick!"  
  
"Ooh, he's SO articulate!"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Motoki took the extended hand and tentatively gave it a shake.  
  
"I'm really sorry about all this...but it's afternoon shift and the kids just got off from school and I'm REALLY REALLY sorry."  
  
"No, it's ok. I probably should have gotten out of the way anyway,"  
  
They both shared a nervous laugh, as she pointed to the back room so he could get washed up. Heading towards the tiny room, his thoughts turned towards Usagi.  
  
'Maybe I should have stayed home afterall....'he thought.   
  
Turning back to look at the young waitress, he noted that her back was turned to him and she was crouching down amongst the destroyed dishes with an old rag, attempting not to get cut up. He also noted that despite the chocolate stain and the mess that was marring her clothes and face, she was very beautiful.  
  
'Then again....'  
  
A/N: I'm a LOT happier with this one. ^^ Now for chapter four... 


End file.
